


Werehound

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, hellhound!Reader - Freeform, makes sense after you read it, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a special bodyguard for Crowley with the ability to change from human to hellhound. But your protective instincts kick in when you're left alone with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werehound

“She’s a what?” You rolled your eyes and leaned against the motel wall. Crowley generally kept you close to him, but it was the first time you had met the Winchester brothers. 

 

“I’m unique,” you said eying the younger Winchester. 

 

“You could call me human, I am sometimes. But you could also call me a hell hound. I’m that too sometimes,” he looked at you completely confused. 

 

“I can chose my form, if I want to be human, I am. Hellhound? Can do that. I usually act as a bodyguard for Crowley here,” Dean paced the motel room idly. 

 

“So you’re like a werehound? A cross between werewolf and hellhound? Hypothetically, if we were to try and kill you, what would work? Silver? Demon killing knife?” You let out a scoff and Sam reached over to smack his brother. 

 

“You’ll never need to worry about that because I’d rip you apart limb from limb before you could even get close,” You deadpanned. That set Dean back slightly and you were silently proud you could put him on edge. It probably didn’t help you were staring him down. 

 

“She knows about this sect of demons that’s giving you problems,” Crowley said motioning you for look at the paper. You crossed the room, well aware of Sam watching you closely. 

 

“Yeah, not a problem. They have a hideout a couple states over. They’ll be there,” 

 

You decided to ride with Sam and Dean on the way to the, completely predictable, abandoned warehouse, because that’s where demons hide. Smart. The first half of the ride was awkward. You fidgeted in the back seat while they talked in hushed tones. 

 

“So how did you… how did you happen?” Sam finally asked you. 

 

“I just am. And I’m the only one,” You said. “I have been since just a bit after hell was a thing, I kick ass and take names. That’s all I got,” You fiddled with the door handle. 

 

“How’s being Crowley’s bodyguard?” Dean asked glancing back at you from the rearview mirror.    
“I mena’s he’s a douche, it can’t be fun,” You cracked a dry smile at him. 

 

“He needs me more than I need him; I can poke as much fun at him as I want, I can tease him like no one else can, and he can’t really do much about it. And that killing thing, haven’t found a way yet and plenty of people have tried; he wouldn’t know how to hurt me if he wanted to,” Dean grinned at you. 

 

“If I had that much power over Crowley,” He started before trailing off in thought. 

 

“I’ll have to tell you some stories someday,” 

 

“I will pay you good money for those stories!” Dean laughed. You started to laugh but stopped when you noticed Sam watching you again. You glanced out the window. 

 

“We’re getting close. It’s the next turn off, Crowley’s supposed to meet us there,” 

 

Dean pulled up outside the warehouse and cut the engine. 

 

“Where’s your boss?” Sam asked as you pulled yourself out of of the car. 

 

“Got me, he’s sensitive ya know maybe you offended him,” Crowley scoffed from behind you. 

 

“I am not sensitive,” He said stepping around you and towards the building. 

 

“Tell that to your stuffed bear you sleep with,” You called as you followed him, the Winchester brothers trailing behind you. 

 

“I don’t have a  - why do I bother,” He grumbled walking towards the building. 

 

“It’s really fluffy,” You whispered loudly to Sam before going into the building. You pulled your knife out of the back of your jeans. 

 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” You whispered. You walked through the dark room; you could feel the presence of the demons, but you couldn’t figure out where they were. 

 

“Thought you said this was the demon’s hideout,” Dean whispered. 

 

“They are,” You looked around. 

 

“Will you all shut up?” Crowley hissed at you all. Everything moved quickly after that. At least 20 demons swarms around you. Everyone around you jumped into action which set you into your hellhound mode as Crowley called it. The first few demons went down easy. The boys handled several and Crowley, well Crowley actually stood to the side and watched. You thought it was handled, you thought all the demons had been taken care of, but something was still wrong. 

 

“Sam!” Dean yelled. You turned around just in time to see a demon sneak up behind Sam knife drawn. Without thinking, you lunged over and tackled the demon to the ground snarling. Your instincts kicked in as you killed the demon without a second thought. As soon as you realized the demon was dead, you pounced on Sam, your protective nature kicking in. You sniffed around him looking him over for any wounds. He tried to push you away but you were more stubborn than he was. 

 

“Y/N, I’m fine,” It was almost like he wanted to laugh at you. Your nose pushed into his neck nuzzling into him slightly. 

 

“She can be affectionate when she wants to be,” Crowley said, “Usually she’s just a sarcastic bitch but she’s friendly sometimes,” You growled at him slightly still sitting in Sam’s lap. When you were finally satisfied he was okay, you climbed off of him, but stayed by his side until you got back to the car where you changed back to your human self. You winced at the sudden pain and looked down at your side. Somehow the demon had gotten a stab at you giving you a clean cut along your side. You healed faster than most humans so you didn’t think anything about it as you leaned back against the car. 

 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I would kill for a burger,” 

 

“You eat?” Dean asked, not being rude but when you thought about it, it was kind of surprising. 

 

“I could probably out eat you, pretty boy,” You said grinning and ignoring the sharp pain in your side. Why you decided to stick with the boys wasn’t exactly clear, but you did. For the food you guessed. Dean threw you and Sam out at the motel they were staying at while he ran and good the food. 

 

“Cozy,” you commented looking around the room. Sam shrugged. You walked around idly before pulling your jacket off and laying it on the back of a chair. 

 

“What’s that?” Sam asked. You turned and looked at him. 

 

“My jacket?” 

 

“No,” He grabbed your hand and pulled you over to the bed. He sat down and pulled you closer to him looking at your side.

 

“Oh that? Just a scratch,” You tried to pull away but he held you tight. 

 

“This needs stitches, Y/N,” You scoffed. 

 

“It’ll be healed by tomorrow,” He got up and grabbed their first aid kit from his bag.  

 

“Not going to stop me from stitching it up,” He said sitting down again. You stood still as he carefully pulled your shirt up far enough so he could get access to you. The needle didn’t even sting as he tied neat stitches with obvious practice. 

 

His fingers brushed over your skin making you shiver slighly. You watched his face screw together in concentration.

“There we go,” He muttered tying the last knot.

“You’re good to go,” He said looking up at you, but neither of you moved. His hands stayed on your waist; you both were spellbound. Then you were moving. With almost desperate speed you were in his lap, your lips crushing his hands pushing your shirt up and over your head as you tugged on his. You captured his mouth again while his fingers urgently pushed your pants down. He picked you up effortlessly and tossed you back on the bed giving you time to kick the rest of your clothes off before pulling him down on you. He kissed down your neck leaving marks that you knew would heal within the hour. But you’d enjoy them while they lasted.

“What was it Crowley said about you being affectionate?” Sam teased. You easily overpowered him and flipped you both over. You leaned down and pecked him quickly.

“I’m also possessive,” You smirked down at him before kissing and sucking a dark bruise on his neck that would take days to fade. You reached down between you and pushed his boxers down. 

 

“Shit,” You breathed as you glanced down at him. 

 

“Too much for you to handle?” He teased. You glared at him and playfully smacked him on the chest while you lined yourself up with him. 

 

“The real question is can you handle me?” You pushed yourself down on him with one smooth stroke letting him fill and stretch me. 

 

“Holy shit, you’re fucking perfect,” You groaned as your body adjusted. His hands were trembling on your waist when you started moving carefully. 

 

“Good?” You breathed and his eyes flicked up to meet yours. 

 

“Perfect,” He whispered back. You picked up speed until you were riding him with no abandonment or hesitation. Both of you could only moan as you both got closer and closer to coming. 

 

“You first,” He grunted and with that you fell over the edge coming hard. You pulled off of him and scooted down his body. 

 

“Your turn,” You said before wrapping your lips around his cock; you could taste yourself on him as you sucked hard. One of his hands gripped your hair hard, a slight jump of his hips your only warning before he came in your mouth. You swallowed everything down before climbing back up and curling up against his chest. He pulled the scratchy motel room blanket over you both. 

 

“Should probably get dressed, or text Dean,” He muttered. The dull roar of the car was dim enough for Sam to miss but not enough for you. 

 

“Too late,” You muttered sleepily pushing further into Sam. He jumped slightly as the door opened then immediately slammed shut again. 

 

“Sock on the door guys! Or a tie or something! Warn a brother!” Dean yelled through door. 

 

“I’m getting another room and you guys can come to me when you want food - and you’d better be dressed!” You stretched up and kissed Sam again. 

 

“As fun as that was, and I can’t wait for round two, but I really am starving,” 

 


End file.
